


Shotgun Sinners

by BasementVampire



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard and Frank weren't murderers. They were vigilantes; partners in crime, trying to purge the world of its evil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shotgun Sinners

**Author's Note:**

> I've been procrastinating doing my homework by writing this, but I'm pretty happy with it. Hope you enjoy!

Blood.

It was everywhere. On his hands, on his clothes, on the knife that dangled from his fingertips. It stained the scene with a vibrant, arresting red—the same red that burned through his veins and made his whole body feel bright and electric, like a live wire.

Funny, that the endeavor that made Frank feel more alive than ever was watching the life drain from someone else’s eyes.

The man beside him gave a small hum of approval, gazing down at the marred corpse. “Lovely. Like art.”

“We’re artists, Gerard,” Frank observed absently, a crooked smile on his lips.

It had looked painful—sounded painful, from the way their victim had screamed and writhed, knife twisted in his stomach as he choked on his own blood—but that was good. He deserved it, and his daughter had bruises to attest to that. He was a bad man, so Gerard and Frank fixed him.

That was what they did. They found people like this and purged the evil from them, so they were no longer criminals and abusers and rapists, but art—beautiful, macabre art. You see, they weren’t murderers. They were vigilantes—like Batman and Robin, or at least that was how Gerard put it. They were just trying to bring good to a world full of so much evil.

“He’s pretty now,” Gerard muttered, head cocked slightly to the side as he admired their work. Some would call it disgusting—horrific, even—but not everyone could appreciate true art.

And, as Gerard mused, that’s exactly what this was. A monster, stripped down and destroyed until nothing remained. Until he couldn’t hurt anyone else.

Gerard shivered, delighted with the power that came with this pursuit. The world was theirs to judge and to raze and to _fix_. He and Frank would tear this world apart and put it back together, even more beautiful than before.  It was a dazzling, crazy kind of excitement that made his blood race.

“Frankie?”

He looked up at Gerard with flashing eyes. “Yes, darling?”

Gerard grinned, illusory and manic. “Let’s turn this whole damn world into a work of art.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was kinda short, but I'm working on something longer right now, so stay tuned! Thanks for reading!


End file.
